The Diary of Sapphire Braum
by Bunnysprings25
Summary: This fourteen year-old's world is falling apart one change at a time, and the biggest change of them all pits her against everyone as she struggles to fit in at her new school.


Hey everyone! Bunnysprings25 here!

*Disclaimer* I do not own Hasbro, that belongs to Hasbro. I also do not own Disney or Disney Princesses, those belong to Disney. All other references are for story purposes and are not intended to take from copyrighted companies.

*Claimer*this is a story I have been working on as a break from Fantasholak, -new stories of that coming soon- So I hope you like it. Warning, this is a more serious story and not much humor is involved, so please enjoy nonetheless.

Dear Diary,

My mom gave me this book because she thinks that books can give therapy to you when you have too many feelings, so, good job mom! Anyways, my name is Sapphire Braum, I'm fourteen years old and yesterday, I lived in Florida. I lived in Florida all my life until today, which personally wasn't good for me because I am fiercely afraid of water. My mom worked as a Disney princess at Disney world and my dad works in Australia expanding the market for Hasbro. As I said, yesterday, I lived in Florida. Today my mom woke me up at five am and I didn't know why until I looked at the suitcases on my floor that were packed for me and asked, "Why are there suitcases on my floor?" my mom looked around my room as if the answer was written on my walls and then said, "It's because we're moving." "WHAT?! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait… WHAAAT?!" "I know it's short notice but all you have to do is get your toothbrush, toothpaste, brush, soaps, pillow and blanket and get in the car, I'll explain on the way." My mom didn't realize half the trauma she just caused me. "No-n-n-n-no, you don't get it… WHAT! I-I-I don't understand, why? When? Who? And just, WHAT?!" "Like I said, I'll explain on the way, no c'mon let's get to it!"

I was still going through it in my head, I was traumatized forever. My mom didn't get it, I was having trouble at school, I was the weird fine arts girl who wasn't afraid to reject the status quow, and I was hated for it, nobody likes you when you're yourself. That's what I learned from high school. I did acting and art, and I was going through trials, but now, I get to start all that bullying all over again? Pardon my absence of excitement. So I finally got all of my stuff, and I got in the car, and that's when my mom started spitting her excuse. Which I could partially understand. "Okay, so here's the deal. Disney offered me a job in Hawaii by the coast to be Ariel every hour and perform _Part of Your World _with water effects every hour, and it pays sixty percent more than my job here, so obviously I said yes, and that's when they dropped the bomb. I had to be there today, and I got the call yesterday at eight o' clock. So I stayed up all night packing everything and scheduling flights and ships to get our car and our things to Hawaii in time for my first shift today at twelve o' clock at night for the grand opening of the park." That was a lot to take in. Luckily I could over the plane ride. It took three plane rides for us and three ship rides for our car to get to Hawaii at three o' clock in the afternoon. So we drive to our complimentary hotel that Disney is letting us stay in until we can find an apartment. It's gorgeous. The walls are wallpapered and soundproof, and there are two queen beds in the room with a room divider and one window. The TV has all the Disney channels and more. It's perfect. So we get settled in and my mom takes me to go check out the shore she'll be performing on, and she tells me to come into the water to see the rock she'll be sitting on. Yeah, remember my fear of water? That didn't help this situation. So she tells me to go deep in without her and face my fear, that it's "time". So I go out until it's up to my shoulders, forcing myself with every float. And then, it happens. My legs become granite or lead and my back become riddled with feelings of spikes being jabbed into it, My hair pulls down my head into the water and the pain doesn't subside for a couple of minutes, I try to come up to air myself and check my legs first to make sure I can swim back, and they're…th-they're a tail. Most instinctively I check my back next, and I see glimmering silk-like almost gossamer or dew-like wings, I'm scared to check my hair, but I do anyway, It's grown down to my hips and has become shiny and more beautiful and wavy than my usual flat, matte, straight bluish-black hair, I go underwater so no one can hear me scream. I quickly swim off far away from any people and lay on the sand hoping my feet come back to me. The pain surges back more vivid than ever, and my head is yanked back, my legs become like noodles and my back become stiff and burns. About three minutes later, I'm completely dry and look as if nothing ever happened. I don't know what just happened, but I know one thing, I'm never going back in the water again.


End file.
